verdianafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Diritti degli animali
L'espressione diritti animali (o diritti degli animali) si riferisce all'estensione alle altre specie animali di alcuni dei diritti fondamentali dell'uomo, quali il diritto di vivere in libertà o di non soffrire inutilmente. Il termine "diritto" viene inteso sia in senso morale che legale. La posizione dei sostenitori dei diritti animali è dunque più specifica di quelle dei movimenti animalisti, che, nelle loro correnti più moderate, esprimono solidarietà nei confronti degli animali (animal welfare) senza necessariamente attribuire agli animali stessi dei diritti. Nella cultura occidentale, l'idea di "diritti animali" ha radici nel pensiero antico e si sviluppa compiutamente a partire dal Settecento, secolo in cui si pronunciarono a favore di questo concetto pensatori come Voltaire e Jeremy Bentham; il secondo fu fondatore dell'utilitarismo moderno ed espresse posizioni analoghe a quelle oggi propugnate da Peter Singer, tra i padri del movimento per i diritti animali ed inventore dell'espressione liberazione animale. Il movimento che si richiama a Singer si definisce antispecista e si oppone all'utilizzo degli animali come cibo, come cavie ed in qualunque altro contesto. Una Dichiarazione universale dei diritti dell'animale è stata approvata dall'UNESCO nel 1978. Attualmente, in qualche forma, l'attribuzione di diritti agli animali appare nelle legislazioni di diverse nazioni, tra cui la Svizzera. I diritti animali in filosofia Le origini dell'idea di diritto animale Le radici dell'etica animalista nel pensiero occidentale si possono ricondurre fino all'antichità. Fra i più antichi pensatori a essersi espressi contro la violenza nei confronti degli animali viene ricordato soprattutto Pitagora; il rispetto per gli animali e l'adozione di una dieta vegetariana sono fra gli elementi costitutivi del pitagorismo, e influenzarono numerosi autori successivi, per esempio Plutarco: Nel periodo rinascimentale, Montaigne utilizzò il proprio scetticismo filosofico per demolire le distanze tra uomo ed animale: Col Settecento, il dibattito sugli animali divenne serrato. David Hume scrisse: Condillac pubblicò un Trattato sugli animali (1755) in cui attribuiva ad essi tutte le facoltà umane e confutava così la "uomo_macchina"_e_gli_animali teoria cartesiana dell'automatismo degli animali; egli voleva in pratica mostrare che negli animali le abitudini considerate naturali sono in realtà dovute all'esperienza (cioè acquisite), quindi l'istinto può essere assimilato all'intelligenza. Charles Bonnet, nella sua opera biologico-filosofica Contemplazione della natura (1764), descrisse le abitudini industriose degli animali, accordando loro un'anima immortale. Rousseau, nell'Emilio (1762), consigliò un'alimentazione vegetariana per adulti e bambini, come pratica di educazione alla vita pacifica e al rispetto per gli animali, ed anche Voltaire sostenne il valore etico del vegetarismo. Uno dei primi filosofi a propugnare esplicitamente la "liberazione degli animali" fu il fondatore dell'utilitarismo moderno, l'inglese Jeremy Bentham, che scrisse: "verrà il giorno in cui gli animali del creato acquisiranno quei diritti che non avrebbero potuto essere loro sottratti se non dalla mano della tirannia". Bentham sostenne anche che non si devono trarre conclusioni morali dall'apparente mancanza di razionalità degli animali: Arthur Schopenhauer sostenne che gli animali hanno la stessa essenza degli esseri umani, e – pur reputandoli mancanti della facoltà della ragione – ammise in loro emozioni e sentimenti. Egli giustificò l'uso di animali come cibo, ma sostenne anche che la morale dovesse prendere in considerazione gli animali, e si oppose alla vivisezione. La sua polemica nei confronti dell'etica di Kant conteneva una articolata (e a tratti furiosa) polemica contro l'esclusione degli animali dal suo sistema morale: "sia dannata ogni morale che non vede l'essenziale legame fra tutti gli occhi che vedono il sole". Nel 1871 venne promossa da Giuseppe Garibaldi la prima società in Italia per la protezione degli animali. Nel 1892, il riformatore sociale inglese Henry Salt pubblicò un libro che ebbe una notevole influenza: Animals' Rights: Considered in Relation to Social Progress (I diritti animali considerati in relazione al progresso sociale). In quest'opera – apprezzata anche dal Mahatma Gandhi – Salt si faceva sostenitore del vegetarismo, mostrando il proprio sconcerto per la crudele condizione patita dagli animali d'allevamento, tanto da osservare: L'anno precedente Salt aveva fondato la Humanitarian League, fra i cui obiettivi – in tutela sia dei diritti umani, sia dei diritti animali – vi erano la riforma del sistema carcerario, l'abolizione della pena di morte e l'abolizione della caccia sportiva. Di diritti animali, nella prima metà del XX secolo, parlò con energia il Premio Nobel per la Pace Albert Schweitzer, promuovendo un'etica filosofica non limitata solo all'uomo, ma estesa appunto anche agli animali. Sulla stessa linea l'italiano Piero Martinetti, che scrisse: Nel 1952 Aldo Capitini fondò la Società vegetariana italiana. Egli affermava: Il tema dei diritti animali fu poi trattato nel 1971 da Stanley Godlovitch, Roslind Godlovitch e John Harris, con il libro Animals, Men and Morals (Animali, uomini e morale). Il testo era una raccolta di articoli che affrontava il tema dei diritti animali con argomenti filosofici potenti e profondi; esso rinvigorì il movimento per i diritti animali e ispirò numerosi altri autori. Fu in una recensione di questo libro che il filosofo australiano Peter Singer, ora professore di bioetica all'[Università di Princeton, coniò l'espressione "liberazione animale". Anche il filosofo del diritto Norberto Bobbio, in un saggio pubblicato nel 1994, parlò dell'estensione del principio di uguaglianza agli animali: Filosofi contemporanei L'australiano Peter Singer e lo statunitense Tom Regan sono fra i più celebri sostenitori della liberazione animale. Entrambi sostengono che l'adozione di una dieta vegana e l'abolizione di tutte le forme di sperimentazione sugli animali siano imperativi morali urgenti per l'umanità. Pur giungendo a conclusioni analoghe per quanto concerne le indicazioni circa il comportamento etico nei confronti degli animali, Singer e Regan presentano argomentazioni molto differenti da un punto di vista filosofico; il primo si rifà all'utilitarismo, il secondo al giusnaturalismo. Peter Singer Nel 1975, Singer (che si può considerare il fondatore del moderno movimento per i diritti animali) pubblicò il celebre saggio Liberazione animale, in cui introdusse il principio della pari considerazione degli interessi. Secondo tale principio, le nostre deliberazioni morali devono tener conto di tutti gli interessi simili di tutti coloro che sono influenzati dalle nostre azioni: Discriminare gli animali rispetto a questa considerazione, per Singer, sarebbe infatti infondato e ingiustificabile, e quindi puro specismo. Per dimostrare l'insostenibilità delle posizioni che discriminano gli interessi animali come irrilevanti o secondari, Singer fa appello soprattutto a due argomenti: Argomento degli esseri umani marginali. Per concludere che tutti e solo gli esseri umani meritano uno status morale pieno ed eguale, gli esseri umani dovrebbero avere una qualche proprietà esclusiva che li distingue dagli altri animali. Tuttavia, le proprietà considerate esclusive della specie umana (per esempio la razionalità o l'uso della parola) mancano ad alcuni esseri umani (i "casi marginali") quali i neonati o certi tipi di malati di mente. Viceversa, tutte le proprietà comuni a tutti gli uomini senza eccezione (quali la capacità di provare dolore) risultano condivise anche dagli animali. Argomento non egalitario raffinato. Oltre a utilizzare l'argomento degli esseri umani marginali, Singer muove un'altra obiezione alla tesi comune secondo cui razionalità, autonomia, capacità di agire moralmente e così via possano giustificare la discriminazione degli animali sul piano morale. Infatti, secondo l'autore, se tali elementi fossero la base su cui fondare il giudizio morale su un soggetto, se ne potrebbe ricavare un sistema di discriminazioni verso gli esseri umani, strutturalmente analogo al razzismo o al sessismo, secondo cui un essere umano dotato di maggiore razionalità (o autonomia, o moralità) sarebbe portatore di uno status morale superiore ad altri esseri umani meno dotati. Tom Regan Nel libro The Case for Animal Rights, Regan sostenne che alcuni animali devono avere diritti in quanto "soggetti di una vita" (subjects-of-a-life), sebbene non necessariamente nello stesso grado degli umani. Il ragionamento di Regan si può sintetizzare come segue: * solo gli esseri con valore intrinseco hanno diritti (il valore intrinseco è il valore di un soggetto al di là del suo valore in rapporto con altre persone) * solo i "soggetti di una vita" hanno valore intrinseco * solo gli esseri autocoscienti, con desideri e speranze, attori deliberati con possibilità di pensare un futuro, sono "soggetti di una vita" * tutti i mammiferi mentalmente normali sopra l'anno d’età sono "soggetti di una vita" ed hanno quindi diritti. Trattare un animale come un mezzo per un fine significa violare i suoi diritti: Questa posizione può essere vista come una estensione agli animali dell'idea kantiana di legge morale. Sebbene Regan ponga per motivi pratici, e in senso provvisorio, un arbitrario confine nel regno animale ("tutti i mammiferi sopra l'anno d’età"), la sua posizione è tendenzialmente assolutista; qualsiasi azione che violi i diritti (naturali) degli animali è ipso facto sbagliata a prescindere da qualsiasi altra valutazione. Non a caso Regan critica la posizione utilitarista di Singer argomentando che essa si concentra sul soggetto sbagliato, gli interessi, invece di pensare al vero soggetto, gli individui portatori di diritti. Il ruolo delle emozioni Alcuni autori hanno suggerito che un limite degli approcci di Regan, Singer e altri sia quello di cercare di fondare l'etica del comportamento verso gli animali prescindendo da elementi di tipo emotivo. Sentimenti come la compassione e la simpatia per gli animali, o la repulsione verso le sofferenze imposte loro dall'uomo, non hanno fondamento razionale ma potrebbero essere elementi significativi nell'impostazione di un sistema morale. In questo senso, il paradosso rappresentato da coloro che condividono razionalmente le argomentazioni dei sostenitori dei diritti animali, e continuano a mangiare carne, sarebbe da ricondursi al fenomeno generale della responsabilità mediata nel mondo moderno. La teorica femminista Marti Kheel suggerisce: Altre posizioni Un altro pensatore influente è Gary Francione, che nel libro Introduction to Animal Rights sostiene la visione abolizionista per cui gli animali dovrebbero avere almeno il diritto fondamentale di non essere trattati come proprietà degli esseri umani, presupposto fondamentale per la definizione di qualunque altra forma di diritto animale. L'abolizione del concetto di proprietà applicato agli animali è quindi, per Francione, il primo obiettivo che il movimento per i diritti animali dovrebbe perseguire; e ignorare tale obiettivo significa essere, nella migliore delle ipotesi, solo sostenitori dell'animal welfare. Francione osserva anche che una società che considera cani e gatti come "membri della famiglia" e contemporaneamente uccide mucche, galline e maiali per nutrirsene è "moralmente schizofrenica". Nel libro "Do No Evil", Michael E. Berumen adotta una posizione analoga a quella di Bentham e Singer, basata sull'identificazione del diritto morale con la capacità di soffrire. Anche le attiviste Karen Davis dell'associazione United Poultry Concerns e Ingrid Newkirk della PETA (People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals) hanno presentato argomenti filosofici a favore dei diritti animali. Critiche ai diritti animali La posizione dei sostenitori dei diritti animali non è priva di difficoltà filosofiche. Per esempio, l'identificazione dei diritti con certe capacità o caratteristiche degli animali (presente in varie forme in tutte le teorie dei diritti animali) pone il problema spinoso di stabilire quale sia il limite "al di sopra del quale" si considera che un essere vivente sia dotato di tali caratteristiche. Se per esempio è piuttosto chiaro che tutti i mammiferi soffrono in modo simile agli umani, la stessa constatazione è meno ovviamente applicabile, per esempio, a organismi più semplici come insetti, meduse e via dicendo. Fra gli avversari dei diritti animali, molti (in particolare i pensatori della scuola neokantiana) sostengono che solo un essere morale (ovvero dotato di un proprio senso della morale) possa avere diritti da un punto di vista morale; al più, gli animali si possono trattare in modo "umano" (compassionevole). L'argomento degli "esseri umani marginali" di Singer viene rifiutato in diversi modi da diversi autori: Moralità e appartenenza. Alcuni filosofi sostengono l'identificazione della moralità con l'appartenenza; gli umani marginali sono diversi dagli animali perché sono esseri umani, e questa è una caratteristica intrinsecamente rilevante dal punto di vista morale. Posizioni di questo genere sono spesso difese più in termini religiosi che filosofici. Irrilevanza dei casi marginali. Altri sostengono che gli esseri umani marginali sono in realtà molto pochi: i neonati ad esempio non sono razionali ma lo saranno, e gli anziani senili lo sono stati, e quindi si propone che non vengano contati come marginali. I "veri" marginali sarebbero quindi molto pochi, e solo di questi ultimi si potrebbe dire che hanno lo stesso status degli animali. Ma anche in questo caso pochi autori sono pronti a sostenere questa posizione, che portà infatti a conclusioni molto controintuitive (cioè che non sia sbagliato fare del male ad un bambino con ritardo cognitivo molto grave, un "vero" marginale). Posizione kantiana classica. Coloro che si rifanno direttamente alla posizione di Immanuel Kant sostengono che alle persone non è richiesto considerare direttamente gli interessi delle non-persone, anche se possono essere presi in considerazione in caso fossero rilevanti per gli esseri umani (non puoi uccidere il cane perché è mio e quindi io, essere umano, ne soffrirei). In realtà alcuni autori si spingono più in là dichiarando che i nostri doveri si estendono al di là del divieto di ledere la proprietà altrui, e che abbiamo anche il dovere di non essere crudeli verso gli animali perché: Essere crudeli nei confronti degli animali dunque è sbagliato perché riflette una indifferenza verso la sofferenza che può manifestarsi anche nei rapporti con altri esseri umani. Un approccio differente è quello di filosofi come Jan Narveson] e Peter Carruthers, i quali, inserendosi nella tradizione filosofica di Thomas Hobbes e della teoria della giustizia di Rawls, considerano la [http://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moralità_come_contratto moralità come un contratto] fra esseri razionali e fondamentalmente egoisti. Poiché gli animali non sono in grado di partecipare a questo patto, i "contrattori umani" non hanno alcun obbligo di considerarli in modo paritetico. In questa luce, il "contratto morale" viene esteso a neonati e malati mentali dagli altri esseri umani, per loro libera scelta. Roger Scruton, nel libro Animal Rights and Wrongs, sostiene che gli esseri umani sono solo responsabili degli animali che hanno in custodia (come gli animali domestici e da allevamento); mentre non può esistere alcun obbligo morale nei confronti degli animali selvatici. La femminista Carol Adams sostiene che molti degli ideologi dei diritti animali attribuiscono eccessiva importanza ai valori maschili di razionalità e autonomia, ignorando altri aspetti importanti dell'esistenza animale quali le relazioni e le emozioni. Mentre la Adams sostiene anche che cibarsi di carne sia un fatto culturalmente maschile, altre femministe (per esempio Kathryn Paxton George) sostengono al contrario che il veganismo non tiene conto dei bisogno nutrizionali delle donne. Risposte alle critiche Nel libro Una carezza per guarire, Umberto Veronesi ha riassunto le principali critiche ai diritti animali, fornendo ad esse delle concise risposte: Leggi sui diritti animali Fino all'inizio degli anni novanta, nessun ordinamento giuridico occidentale contemplava l'attribuzione di veri e propri diritti agli animali. Nel 1992, la legislazione svizzera fu modificata per riconoscere agli animali lo status di esseri anziché cose. Nel 2002, il parlamento tedesco votò per aggiungere le parole "e degli animali" alla clausola della costituzione che obbliga lo stato a rispettare e proteggere la dignità degli esseri umanihttp://archives.cnn.com/2002/WORLD/europe/06/21/germany.animals/index.html. Quasi tutti gli altri paesi hanno leggi contro la crudeltà o il maltrattamento di animali, per la regolamentazione delle condizioni in cui gli animali vengono allevati, e così via, ma senza menzione esplicita di alcuna forma di "diritto". In Italia la norma di riferimento è la Legge 189/2004 sul maltrattamento degli animali. Altre normative specifiche sono poi via via state introdotte, come la Ordinanza del Ministero della Salute sulla tutela degli equidi nelle manifestazioni popolariOrdinanza Ministero della Salute del 21 luglio 2009. Il Progetto Grande Scimmia, fondato da Peter Singer e da Jane Goodall, definisce una carta dei diritti delle grandi scimmie antropomorfe, quali gorilla e scimpanzé. Al progetto ha aderito la Nuova Zelanda; nell'aprile del 2006, anche il primo ministro spagnolo José Luis Rodríguez Zapatero ha proposto l'adozione di tale carta nella legislazione spagnola. I diritti animali in pratica I fautori dei diritti animali utilizzano spesso l'arma del boicottaggio nei confronti delle industrie che usano gli animali, ovviamente a partire dall'industria dell'allevamento. In genere adottano una dieta vegetariana o vegana ed evitano di acquistare indumenti fatti di pelle animale o prodotti cosmetici o farmaceutici che contengono cosiddetti sottoprodotti di origine animale, o che sono stati sperimentati sugli animali. Una società apertamente osteggiata dai sostenitori dei diritti animali è, per esempio, la Procter & Gamble. Esistono molte associazioni che cercano di diffondere nel grande pubblico l'interesse per il tema dei diritti animali; una delle più note è la People for the Ethical Treatment of Animals. Gruppi come la Vegan Outreach e Compassion Over Killing cercano di osteggiare la pratica dell'allevamento industriale pubblicizzandone gli aspetti più crudeli, talvolta anche infiltrandosi segretamente negli allevamenti meccanizzati. Fra gli atteggiamenti più radicali c'è quello del "salvataggio allo scoperto", in cui sostenitori dei diritti animali organizzano veri e propri "furti" di animali sfruttati, senza tentare di celare la propria identità e accettando le conseguenze legali delle loro azioni. Giornata Internazionale per i Diritti degli Animali Il 10 dicembre 2007 è stato proclamato Giornata Internazionale per i Diritti degli Animali.http://www.uncaged.co.uk/iard.htm Note Bibliografia *Diritti animali in filosofia: ** Brent A. Singer, An Extension of Rawls' Theory of Justice to Environmental Ethics, Environmental Ethics 10, 1988, pp. 217-231. ** Donald VanDeVeer, Of Beasts, Persons, and the Original Position, The Monist 62, 1979, pp. 368-377. ** Pulina Giuseppe, Animali e filosofi, Firenze, Giunti 2008 Studiosi e protagonisti * Teorici dei diritti animali, tra cui: ** Helmut Friedrich Kaplan ** Franco Berrino ** Jeremy Rifkin ** Jill Phipps ** Peter Singer ** Tom Regan ** Gary L. Francione ** Stefano Cagno Voci correlate * Animalismo * Antispecismo e specismo * Carnismo * Ecocidio: ascesa e caduta della cultura della carne * PETA * Veganismo * Vegetarismo e diete vegetariane * Sperimentazione animale * Stefano Cagno * WWF * WWF Italia Altri progetti Collegamenti esterni Diritti animali ed antispecismo * Manifesto Antispecista — Proposte per un Manifesto Antispecista * Veganzetta — Periodico vegano antispecista * Earthlings (sottotitolato in italiano) — Documentario antispecista Aspetti giuridici e sociologici * La sperimentazione animale. Aspetti giuridici e sociologici * Carta dei diritti degli animali Diritti animali in filosofia * "Tom Regan Animal Rights Archive" * Link su Peter Singer * Animal Law Project * animalrights.de * Fondamenti etici dei diritti animali * "Animal Rights Library" * Voce "The Moral Status of Animals" nella "Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy" Fonti * Categoria:Diritti degli animali